The Jungle
by honeypoppy0212
Summary: This story is based on the thought what if Claire found Desmond naked in the jungle instead of Hurley. Pairing: Desmond/Claire


Claire had gone for a walk that morning, trying to clear her head. The hatch had exploded and so far only Charlie had made it back safely, leaving Desmond, Locke, and Eko's whereabouts unknown. Claire was a bit worried about all three of them. Charlie hadn't seen them as he headed back. She wondered where they could be. Never mind the fact that Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Hurley, Sun, Sayid, and Jin were all still gone trying to reunite Michael and Walt. She was concerned for all of their safety to be honest.

She had dropped Aaron off with Rose, thinking a walk might give her time to think about things, but also clear her mind at the same time. She had wandered along the beach for a long time and then eventually wandered into the jungle, not really watching where she was going; just letting her feet carry her along.

Claire jumped at the sudden rustling of leaves she heard around her. She froze; hoping whatever it was would go away. She kept hearing it though and spoke with a shaky voice. "Who...who's there?"

The rustling stopped and a thickly accented voice answered her back. "Claire...is that you?"

She immediately recognized the voice even though she had only heard it once, when they talked about the vaccine and Aaron on the beach the night he came back to the island.

"Desmond...you're...you're okay?" She took a step towards him and he took a step backwards further into the dense greenery.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need..." His voice broke off, embarrassed. Suddenly he was extremely conscious of the fact that he didn't have any clothes on. Claire walked toward him, confused by his reaction. Despite his best attempts to shield himself, she caught a glimpse of just why he was hiding in the jungle.

Instead of becoming embarrassed like he thought she would she became growingly curious. Her breath caught in her throat as she got a better look at him sans clothing. _Good God!_ she thought to herself. _He is amazing!! "_Desmond...why...where are your clothes?"

"Aye, thats a good question, lass. I dont know. The hatch exploded or imploded or whatever and when I woke up..." He held his hands out wide gesturing at his naked body. His embarrassment obviously now gone.

"Why don't I go back and get you something to put on, okay? Stay here."

"That would be greatly appreciated, lass. Thank you."

Claire hurried back to camp. She couldn't get the picture of him in all his masculine glory out of her head. _Damn...that is one amazing body_, she told herself as she slid into Sawyers tent, hoping he wouldnt mind if she borrowed some clothes. He was gone after all and she really didnt want to embarrass Desmond further by filling someone else in on what she had seen. Claire grabbed a dark blue shirt and a pair of khakis. _Blue...yeah, that would look lovely on him. _She hurried back to the spot she had found him. "Desmond...are you there? For a second, disappointment flooded her, thinking he had gone to find clothes on his own. Then she heard his melodic accent once again.

"Here, Claire."

She handed him the clothes and turned around to offer him some privacy while he dressed. "I hope those fit. I grabbed the first thing I could find."

"You dont have to turn around, Claire."

She slowly turned back around, biting her lower lip. "And why shouldn't I turn around? You're naked."

He was still holding the clothes in his hand as he moved towards her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop what he was about to do next. Desmond's hand softly came to rest on the side of her face, as he leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Thats why."

Their eyes gazed deeply into each others. He leaned back down and kissed her again, soft and sweet, his hand still touching her face. She deepened the kiss and moved closer to him still as she began to run her fingers through his hair. She sighed into the kiss, feeling her need for him rise. His large hand ran over her neck and shoulder and then came to rest on her breast. He kneaded her breast with his hand as his tongue thrust in and out of her mouth.

There wasn't an inch of space in between them. Claire's fingers tightened in his hair as he touched her breast. She hadn't felt like this in so long, maybe never. She could feel his hardening arousal in between them.

His hands slid under her shirt, caressing her soft skin. They broke their kiss long enough for him to lift her shirt over her head and let it fall to the jungle floor alongside the clothes she had brought him. He undid her bra and her breasts bounced free in front of him. Desmond let out a groan. "I knew you were beautiful, but I could never have imagined how perfect you really are."

He trailed his lips down her chin to the hollow of her throat. Claire's pulse was racing. She was sure he could feel it as his lips moved over her throat. He continued downward, finally reaching her breast and taking it in his mouth. Claire let out a soft moan as he suckled there. Her head dropped back and her hands threaded in his wild hair.

His hands moved to her capris and panties and he left her breast and kissed a trail down her body as he slowly slid them to the ground. He sank to his knees and looked back up at her. "You really are perfect. You know that?" he said as his hand caressed her soft skin. Claire blushed and smiled down at him.

Desmond took her hands and pulled her down to her knees on the jungle floor beside him. He put one hand behind her back and gently laid her on the soft grass beneath them. "I want you Claire...I need you. But, I have to make sure this is what you want first. Do you want this? Do you want me?"

Claire's eyes glowed bright blue as she looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. What she saw there was more than just lust. There was something there...feelings growing deep inside both of them. This was about more than just need and want. This was the start of something beautiful. "More than I've ever wanted anything in my life," she answered back honestly. Desmond smiled back at her and rolled over on his back, pulling her over on top of him.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss as her hands moved down his body, helping to guide him inside of her velvety depths. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him slide in. They were still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his size, but soon they began to rock in a rhythm all their own. His hands went to her hips as he guided her up and down on top of him. She set a steady pace, moaning and sighing at the feel of him deep in side of her. It had been a long time since either one of them had had sex, but even then it was nothing like this. "Desmond," she panted as she picked up the pace.

The sound of her calling his name was heaven to him. He was home and she felt the same way. "My turn," he growled as he rolled her over onto her back. He slid back into her depths again and began moving within her as his lips moved to neck.

Claire cried out at the sheer pleasure as waves of passion washed over her. They came together and clung to each other afterwards, lost in the moment. Desmond brought her to his side and held her tightly in his arms, suddenly feeling very protective of her.

Claire sighed peacfully, her head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around him. "You know...I'm kind of glad the hatch exploded," she said with a giggle.

Desmond hugged her tighter and leaned down to kiss her temple. "Aye lass, I am too."


End file.
